The New Clique
by fanficwriter10
Summary: *like the original clique with different characters, plotline, etc* two years ago four perfect, popular and unstoppable girls join together and become Emerald Lake Academy's elite. But what happens when the ah-mazingly gorgeous Cooper Lerner comes in to the picture? Can four unstoppable girls be taken down by one hawtie?
1. Chapter 1

Skye Kierner: Is still ruling her group. Is still perfect. Is still crazy popular. There's one not so perfect part of her perfect life: she's totally into Aubrey's crush.

Autumn: Is living the high life in Skye's ideal inner circle. Doesn't mean there isn't drama. Knows all about Skye and Aubrey's 'issues' but does she pick her best alpha or best beta?

Brooklyn: Thinks that her group is mad at her, but it turns out that Autumn is crushing on Aubrey's crush! New proof reveals that it might really be Skye crushing on him, but who can she trust?

Aubrey Byers: Has no idea about Skye's crushing crush. What will happen when she finds out that her best friend is coveting her best boy?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, December 1

6:47 pm

Skye's Room

If only you could read minds. Especially boy minds. That would make EVERYTHING easier. Skye Kierner sat on her wall and hugged her specially ordered monogrammed pillows. Monday was tomorrow and that meant all the boys would be back from their hockey tournament in LA. It was beyond stressful sitting in classes full of boys. Even more so for Skye, who was forced to sit with the hockey boys, aka the hot ones that every girl crushed on. She had developed a new crush on Cooper Lerner. She would hardly call it a crush it was so bad. He was the hockey goalie of the Emerald Lake Hawks. He was beyond cute with shaggy brown hair, the Justin Bieber type, but he didn't look half as babyish and had perfect brown eyes. It doesn't even matter that she was the most popular girl in the entire grade, in her mind they still had no chance. That was because her BFF, Aubrey Byers was in love with those things too. And she didn't know that Skye was crushing on HER crush. She sighed and released the pillow. She heard tapping on the stairs as her mother came closer to her door. She jumped off the bed and tried to look natural so her mom wouldn't think anything was bothering her, even though there was ah-lot. "Honey, dinner's in 10 minutes, in the dining room. Don't be late, Jocelyn has been cooking for hours," her mother said, referring to their live-in housekeeper of four years. Soon after she spoke she let the door close behind her as she walked into her own master bedroom. Although it was a Sunday her mom wore nice clothes, as she always did if she wasn't wearing athletic clothes. Her mother would be defined as a supermom to some people, the type that juggles thousands of things. In Skye's case, her mom worked while having four children. Having four siblings wasn't ideal for Skye. Things got around school fast, and she lived in fear of something getting to her siblings. Her iPhone buzzed from her shiny wood desk. She leapt at it, which she'd been doing a lot lately since she got a crushing crush on Cooper, who just happened to be the star player and by far the hottest.

Autumn: are you gonna tell A?

Skye cringed a little at her friends words and looked around as if Aubrey was sitting next to her before responding.

Skye: NO! did u say something?

Autumn: no. how long does this hav secret?

Skye narrowed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Autumn with her secret. It was too huge.

Skye: u won't tell right?

Autumn: no i won't i swear

Skye: i hope so.

Skye knew that her last response was snappy but she had to protect this secret. She couldn't afford to have Aubrey know on their huge debut back from Thanksgiving break. Her big debut back to the boys. She shuddered when she pictured his perfect eyes staring at her in math. He must like her right?


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, December 2

9:08 am

The Auditorium

Autumn yawned as she adjusted her Michael Kors cashmere v-neck. Talent shows were perfect ways to get out of class, but they were beyond boring. The girl on the stage had an absolutely ah-dorable dress but her performance reminded Autumn of a cheesy scene in _Grace Unplugged. _She pulled her iPhone out of the pocket of her Rich & Skinny skinny jeans slowly so Mr. Hughes would detect the movement. She leaned over to cover the light from her screen.

Autumn: this is sooo boring

Brooklyn: beyond

Aubrey: reminds me of grace unplugged. wrst movie ever

Autumn: OMG YES!

Autumn giggled and snuck a look at Aubrey. When she saw Aubrey laughing she lost it, but composed herself just in time for Mr. Hughes to turn around. Autumn slipped her phone in the pocket of the dark wash jeans just in time. He glared at her then pointed to his eyes, then to the stage.

Autumn glanced over at Brooklyn, who looked like a chipmunk on drugs since she was laughing while trying to jam a piece of a Gluten-Free Dark Chocolate Protein bar in her glossed mouth. Autumn couldn't help giggling again.

She glanced at Skye, wondering if their alpha thought it was as funny. OMG! Autumn's blood ran cold and her smile disappeared. Skye was flirting with Cooper. In front of Aubrey! Ah-bviously she thought the same thing, because every five seconds she would glance around before going back to giggling at his jokes. If Aubrey saw everything would be done. Her perfect, popular group would be in pieces. Her anger turned to Skye. It would be her very own alpha's fault if they broke again. She was about to fire off a text to Skye, but she was interrupted by Mr. Hughes. The talent show was finally over. Instead of heading off to fourth period, she went in the direction of Skye, who had finally managed to break away from her precious Cooper.

"What was that?" hissed Autumn. "She was RIGHT THERE!"

Skye looked in her bag as if there was something she just _needed _to find. Autumn instantly recognized the trick, but didn't point it out, because she used it too.

"Puh-lease I wasn't flirting or anything. We're just friends. I already told you that I was backing off for Aubrey. I don't even like him anymore." Skye lied nonchalantly.

Autumn was so filled with rage. Her very own alpha and BFF was willing to throw her whole group away over for a GUY.

"I'll have you know that I'm not keeping this a secret anymore if you keep flirting!" Autumn blurted, before regretting the words.

Skye's perfect brown eyes darkened. Autumn took a step back. She knew what was coming. Skye didn't take those type answers. She prepared herself for a serious verbal slap.

"I'll have you know that you have NO power over me, and that I can ruin you. I already said, it isn't FLIRTING!" Skye whisper yelled before turning around and marching away.

Autumn hurried off to fourth period math, grateful that Skye wasn't in her class. That was WAY more than a verbal slap. Skye was going to ruin her. How long was the alpha on the edge of doing it? She had bugged Skye about the secret. Maybe it was getting on her nerves. She bit her tongue to stop the tears from coming. Skye was right. She could be ruined. Why did she open her stupid mouth? After all a pissed Skye can't be any good.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, December 2

10:40 am

Gym Class

Skye's thoughts raced as she ran on the treadmill. What would happen now? Autumn had probably already told Aubrey. She'd be dead. It wasn't really the fabulous four when there's thuh-ree! It was the first day after Thanksgiving break and her alpha grip was al-ready slipping. What if there was still time before Autumn told? But even if there was time, would she really ruin her best friend? And if so, how would she? Her stomach knotted up again. Ugh, there was way too much stress for the first day back! Her head starting spinning and she abruptly stopped running. She stepped off the treadmill and bolted to the hallway when no losers or teachers were looking. She ran for the bathroom that no one bothered to go in.

When she reached the last stall she lifted up her guh-ross baggy gym shorts to climb on the toilet seat. Once she was there, she let the tears fall. Was Autumn really that eager to betray her? She was flirting with him, but she had just as much of a right as Aubrey did! She could get Autumn before Autumn got her, but they were best friends. They were all her best friends, but Autumn was the first one, the one that she was closest to. But to maintain her ideal group, would she really have to take down Autumn? It wouldn't be hard. Just a little bit of scheming and she could have it perfect. But would she really do it? She had been fighting since fifth grade to make them on top. Would she erase two years of work for another breakdown? She finally came to a decision.

Why ruin a whole group when you can ruin just one person?

**sorry it's so short :( it's all I did for some reason. I have 6ish chapters left. I know it sounds crazy it's because I've been writing this for a while… so 6 more to come… hope you enjoyed and post any reviews you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday, December 2

12:27 pm

The Cafeteria

Brooklyn sat down at her usual seat and pulled a paper lunch bag out of her stylish black Fendi. She glanced around and saw Skye pulling off the top of a pomegranate Chobani yogurt, Autumn opening a bag of Baked Lays, and Aubrey attempting to cut her grilled chicken, but was being too distracted by Cooper.

"What's up with the home lunch?" asked Autumn. She sounded tense and angry. She couldn't help but see that Skye looked exactly the same. _Did I do something? _Brooklyn wondered before responding.

"I started the South Beach diet over the break. I thought that I told you already. It's for my dance team." Brooklyn replied.

She dumped the contents onto the freshly scrubbed tabletop.

Out came:

-South Beach Strawberry Snack Smoothie™

-South Beach Chocolate Caramel Nut Snack Bar™

-South Beach Sweet Delights Dark Chocolate Covered Soynuts™

-Crab and Avocado Salad that her live-in housekeeper since birth, Nevaeh, had made from the South Beach Diet Recipe website

All the girls immediately started cracking up.

"How much money was this all?" Aubrey exclaimed.

"I don't know," Brooklyn laughed, "my mom just said that she'd buy whatever as long as I stuck with it." She straightened her Tom Ford sea green tunic and pushed a lock of honey blond hair behind her ear before pulling the wrapper off the Caramel Nut bar.

"I so need to join with you," Skye complained, "I really want to look skinny, especially with all the boys around after their hockey tournament. And to be honest, that looks kind of good."

"Be my guest," replied Brooklyn, "I so don't want to do this alone."

"I saw you eating more during the talent show." Autumn offered with a giggle.

"I'm starving, ok?" Brooklyn laughed. It was more of a joke than a question.

"Enough about the diet," Skye proclaimed. "I need to know what boy I'd look good with."

Brooklyn noticed Autumn tense up and set her jaw and wondered again what she did.

"Ooh," Aubrey mused, "is someone looking for another someone before the mistletoe comes?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders and grinned. Autumn looked like she was in pain. Autumn and Skye were acting so mad! _Are they mad at me?_ She glanced at Autumn and she glanced back at her with a strained expression then quickly looked away. _Ehmagawd she is mad! And Skye! I bet Aubrey is too! _

"I bet that you'd look good with Nolan." said Brooklyn, almost in a joking way, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ew, he's such an LBR." exclaimed Aubrey.

Autumn shot Skye a look that Brooklyn instantly recognized as the what-the-heck-are-you-doing-stop-it look. _Wait, they aren't mad at me, they're mad at each other! _But why?


	6. Chapter 6

Monday, December 2

3:23 pm

Skye's Carpool

"Bye Autumn!" the girls yelled as they pulled out of Autumn's driveway on their way home.

"To Jamba, Andrew!" Skye yelled over the music, referring to her personal driver, "and please turn the music down."

She rolled up the partition between the parts of the car before beginning her well rehearsed talk with her BFFs.

"Why Jamba Juice? And why didn't we go with Autumn?" Brooklyn asked skeptically. She'd been nervous since lunch and it was confusing Skye.

"I have to tell you something." Skye began quickly, "It's about Autumn. She likes Cooper and she's been wanting to date him for a long time. And she's flirting behind your back. I saw her the other day."

Aubrey's expression was hard to read. It went from sad straight to mad. Just what Skye wanted. Autumn was going to tell one way or another, so why not tell the story with Autumn's name in it. If she tried to tell Aubrey, she would believe the one who told her first.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"Girls, is everything ok back there?" Andrew's muffled voice asked. Skye yelled a quick reassurance to him before turning back to her friends.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you should know." Skye finished.

"How could she not TELL me?" Aubrey burst out in tears. "I've *sob* been going after him *sniff* like an idiot for the past MONTH and she liked him all along? *sniff* He probably likes her *sob* and I've looked like an idiot! I knew *sob* that he didn't like me back."

Skye put her arms around her friend. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. It was for the best and she knew it.

"I thought that you were mad at me!" Brooklyn exclaimed like their was a weight lifted off her chest.

"No!" Skye said, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Andrew, three extra large Strawberry Bananas."

"Mine with the Lean Advantage Boost," said Brooklyn, as she added, "this better be good, I'm going off my diet."

"She's *sob* so done." Aubrey shook with her sobs. "I hate her."

Skye cringed and wanted to burst out crying herself. This is what would have happened to HER.

Andrew passed back their drinks and they spent the rest of the time talking to Aubrey and trying to convince her that he was still into her. When they were all finally home, Skye opened the door to her five car garage and stepped into the mansion. When she finally got to her bedroom she closed the door and ran to her private bathroom. She quickly turned the dial on her elegant and gigantic marble bathtub before starting to cry. She felt beyond stressed. It was the first day back from break and she was swamped with more social issues than Lindsay Lohan had arrests. Her friends needed an alpha, and Aubrey could be gone for a while. But she'd come back. This is just to teach her a lesson. Don't mess with Skye Kierner.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday, December 3

12:23 pm

The Cafeteria

The girls sat down normally, as if nothing was wrong. But soon it was clear that something was because Aubrey forcefully shoved the fourth chair away from the table. When Autumn came into the Cafeteria, she automatically walked over.

"Hey where's the fourth chair?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your boyfriend COOPER?" Aubrey exploded as she turned to face her ex-BFF.

"WHAT? If Cooper is ANYONE'S boyfriend it's-" Autumn got cut off by Skye.

"It's Aubrey? Well not really since you've been throwing yourself at him." Skye said with a smirk when the girls weren't looking, saving herself for now.

"Why did you do this to Aubrey?" Brooklyn demanded as she put down her South Beach Wild Berry Snack Smoothie to put her arm around Aubrey's shoulders.

"Me? I didn't like Cooper, Skye did!" Autumn declared.

"Oh really? The chances of Skye liking Cooper is the chance I have of Ryan Gosling liking me." Brooklyn declared.

"Face it Autumn. You're out." Skye said, loud enough for the passing girls to hear, hoping that they'd spread the word.

"You're done." Aubrey added before choking up and having to turn away.

"Done." said Brooklyn.

"and DONE." finished Skye. She had a look in her eyes that Autumn had never seen Skye use on her before. It was the way she looked at someone that she was about to push into eternal LBR-dom.

Autumn turned around and sprinted to the bathroom. She saw everything in slow motion. The gaping looks of wannabe girls who loved drama, weird looks from (the worst) the hockey boys, and the fact that all of the faces in the cafeteria were looking at her was making her start to cry earlier than expected. She couldn't believe her luck. She knew confronting Skye for a stupid crush was not a good idea. Why did she have to call Skye out for a simple crush? Skye obviously knew that she was going to take her down before she told. Autumn stood on the stall in case any teachers, or worse, students came in. Would Skye really do this? They were best friends! She almost laughed at herself, even in this time of social despair. They obviously weren't that great of friends as she thought. She looked down at her Missoni cowl neck and started crying harder when she saw the tear stains on her 450 dollar shirt. Once the sadness was gone, anger replaced it. Skye played it well. She couldn't tell the story, because Skye told the exact same one; with HER name in it. So Skye wanted to play that way. She might be one cunning alpha but Autumn could play her game. She knew she could take Skye down. All it took was her brains and her anger. Before walking out she did a makeup retouch and texted her driver to pick her up after school, because Skye's carpool wasn't what she wanted right now. Before walking out, she took a deep breath, then pushed open the door and marched to her social death.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, December 3

2:45 pm

8th Period Art

Autumn marched into the American History room, expecting giggles and weird glances to follow. Nothing came. No one was stupid enough to get into alpha business. She sat down in the only free seat, which just so happened to have to be in between her two ex-BFF's. The second she sat down they whipped out their phones and started texting each other. Autumn's stomach sank when she thought about what they were probably saying. Autumn had been involved in those texts before and now she knew what it felt like to be the LBR they were talking about. Her blue eyes started to moisten and she knew what was coming. But not now. Not when every eye of a curious LBR was focused on her, wondering what her reaction was to the fiasco three periods ago. She swallowed back the tears and started trying to work the blank supermodel face she had worked hundreds of times before with her friends. She took a deep breath in and then out, like she'd seen on her mother's yoga DVDs. Autumn reached in her pocket of her AG dark wash jeans and pulled out her iPhone, slowly and carefully. She could barely believe what she was about to do. Autumn pulled up the conversation with Skye and quickly screenshotted the evidence. Skye should've thought about the fact that Skye had basically given (or texted) the evidence straight into her hands (literally). She took a deep breath and forwarded it Aubrey and Brooklyn.

Autumn: Skye, not me. B-lieve me now?

Brooklyn: How do we no that's it's not bout something else?

Autumn: r u kidding me? what else have we kept from A?

Autumn lifted her eyes from her phone to see Aubrey and Brooklyn's facial expressions. It was working. They didn't have a response. She directed her eyes to the front of the room at her be-yond boring teacher to make sure that he wasn't getting suspicious. When she confirmed that he wasn't, she returned her attention to something WAY more important than the Civil War.

Aubrey: u could have kept anything from me. this doesn't prove anything

Autumn: A, when have I kept anything. u can not believe me if u can say 1 thing

Aubrey: meet in free period. on the front lawn

Autumn breathed a sigh of relief. They were talking to her again. Thank god. The only way to take down the alpha was to take down her friends. And Autumn had that in the bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday, December 3

2:50 pm

The Front Lawn

"Make this fast," Brooklyn whisper-huffed from behind the biggest tree they could find, "I don't want Skye to see us with you."

The comment stung majorly but Autumn covered up the hurt like a seasoned alpha. She lowered her Dior sunglasses over her eyes, feeling like a super-fashionable spy in one of those cheesy movies.

"The texts were real. And they were about Cooper," Autumn began, "I swear. When have we ever kept something from you?"

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and side glanced at Brooklyn. They couldn't think of a time. Her plan was working so far.

"Even if we would buh-lieve you, you still kept it from us, which is totally uncool." Brooklyn replied.

"I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do? Tell you and have Skye kick me out?" Autumn replied with a slight trace of anger.

"Um, yes! She liked MY Cooper!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Suh-orry but-" Autumn started, before quickly cutting herself off. "Wait. You just admitted that you believe me."

"Fine what if I do!" Aubrey yelled, "You still didn't TELL me that Skye was crushing on my four month long crush!"

"I'm sorry ok?" Autumn yelled back, without the slightest worry for the LBRs crowding around, attempting to look casual while eavesdropping. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Aubrey opened her mouth to speak, then quickly shut it. She glanced over at Brooklyn, who dropped out of the yell-fest when it got personal. They had nothing to say. They would have done the same. Aubrey broke into a smile before throwing her arms around her friend.

She pulled Brooklyn in close, now caring what the LBRs heard.

"Skye is so done. She jeopardized us all for a boy, and worse MY crush!" Aubrey whispered, making it clear that all sadness was now anger.

"We need a plan." Brooklyn said.

"No plan. Flat out ruin her. We don't need a plan. We just confront her. In front of the LBRs. They spread rumors faster than US Weekly."

Aubrey clapped her manicured hands together.

"Love it! She'll be ruined! Second order of business though," Aubrey bit her bottom lip nervously, the sadness returning, "I don't have Cooper."

"No prob. It will be the second part of our plan!" Brooklyn exclaimed excitedly, "We'll get you Cooper! She'll know that together we're just as good as her!"

"Perf!" Autumn exclaimed, "To my house for revenge planning?"

"To your house for revenge planning!" The girls echoed.

And with that they marched off, gossiping, talking and glossing. Without their alpha.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, December 3

5:46 pm

Skye's Bedroom

Skye had just spent the last two hours in the steaming bath in her massive private bathroom, crying her eyes out. She knew that her plan wouldn't hold up for long. But she always imagined her fake-forgiving Autumn and making a never-speak-about-this-to-anyone-ever peace treaty arrangement with her in private. Everything would end perfectly. But her plan had fallen to pieces. Her ex-BFFs had summed up her social demise in one simple text. One simple text that ruined her life.

Autumn: you took my friends

I took them back

now we're taking the table

we're taking your popularity

and we're ruining you

Since the message of doom arrived at approximately 3:22 pm, Skye had run on::

Kleenex

Tea bags (for eye bloating)

cucumbers (for eye bloating)

half a Zone bar (she was too depressed to eat)

her masseuse Luz's deep tissue massage

a glass of water

"Confidence and Self-Development" audiobook by Louis VanRuz

"Losing Friends" audiobook by Sasha Sturdam

"How to Win in Life" (friends and people edition) audiobook by Julia Bowen

meditation music

happy movies

steaming rose petal baths

her Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Lulu

Nothing had yet to work. Her life still sucked. And so did her friends. They should have seen why she did it. To save the group. Instead they decided to take themselves, her popularity, her table and her alpha dignity away from her. All in a matter of the 20 seconds it took to read the message. She flipped her down filled duvet over her head and started bawling into the cushy mattress and Frette sheets that covered it. Usually she'd shop away all her friend-induced anxiety and max out her card, but a card-maxing-out shopping spree couldn't erase THIS. Her friends were her social everything. And without them she would be a friendless LBR, forced to sit with Jenna Haagen or one of her even-less-than-b-lister friends. She burst out crying worse than before with the visualization of wearing Gap and watching her friends shop and gossip without her while she talked about ProActiv with Jenna popped into her head. She reached out and felt along her polished hardwood bedside table for her iPod speaker remote. Her mani-ed fingers closed around the tiny black capsule as she pulled it into her down filled kingdom. She lifted her arm up and cued the next confidence audiobook up to the highest volume. But to her greatest horror she was all out. She pulled herself-disheveled Juicy sweats and all- out of her king-size bed and marched over to her iPod. She snatched it off the dock, with zero concern for breaking the speakers or the iPod. She brought up the page and bought out the first ones she saw. She typed in her Am-Ex card number and payed the 578 dollar total before jamming it back on the speakers and marching to her closet with renewed (somewhat) confidence. For what she didn't have in friends she would make up for in high priced couture clothes.

**ok so this is my tenth chapter (wow) and I had no idea it would be this long! But I actually think it would be sort of fun to actually finish it like a book. of course it will be much shorter than a book because i'm not really 'qualified'. but i am going to try to solve all the conflict and fights and stuff and maybe make a sequel or a whole series. and again, leave any comments. and i'm gonna keep writing, promise! I hate when people leave you in the middle of a book! bye til i write the next chapter loves :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so this is kind of a split chapter that I'm working here so you can see both sides of the fight. I don't think that I'll ever use it again, its just important in this chapter and you'll see why :)**

The Kierner Estate

Skye's Room

7:56 pm

Tuesday, December 3

Skye sat in her room supposedly doing homework. She was really thinking about how to get back at her ex-BFF's (mostly Autumn), and anyways, who really cared about mathematical things like factoring except for people with no money or calculators.

It needed to be something good. She didn't really want to hurt her friends (or ex-friends) only Autumn. But then again they had followed that couture-wearing friend stealer. And that was enough to make her want to bring them all down.

What mattered most to them?

That would shock everyone in that little backstabbing group?

Cooper.

She would get Cooper before Aubrey.

XXXXXXX

Autumn's Mansion

The Indoor Pool

7:23 pm

Tuesday, December 3

When they had decided to go to Autumn's house for revenge, they hadn't really gotten down to business right away. Spa-ing and going for Jamba Juice runs were more of a top priority. A stressed mind can't plot revenge as well as a calm, spa-d, juice-d mind.

"How do we take down Skye?" Brooklyn asked, tapping her Too Too Hot Essie nail polish-ed index finger on her pimple free chin. "because we've obviously taken her down, but how do we keep her down?"

They all thought for a few minutes, exchanging ideas, finding flaws, making them better.

"Well…" Autumn said with a devious smile on her well glossed lips, "how did this fight start? Cooper. How will it end? Cooper."

"Huh?" Brooklyn asked, furrowing her professionally plucked blonde brows.

"We get Aubrey with Cooper, we show Skye that she can't mess with us, that when there's a competition, we can beat her. Cooper is that competition. And we're gonna be number 1." Autumn said with a final devious smile.

**k so that was my split chapter and now I think you see why it mattered for it to be split. This is kind of short, but it's meant to be that way. Feel free to write reviews and such! Also tell me what you think of my split chapter and the chapter in general! It hasn't been a very long wait for this chapter because as you can see it isn't very long. Also a shoutout to all of you who are writing reviews and helping me make it better! Thanks for all the views! Love ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

Emerald Lake Academy

The Front Lawn

7:25 am

Wednesday, December 4

Skye sat in the heated luxury SUV a bit longer than usual. Not because she didn't want to step into the cold air, or get her Jimmy Choos snowy, but because she had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't walk around all day with no friends. It would seriously damage her alpha reputation.

"Skye are you alright?" Andrew asked from the drivers seat.

"Yes I'm fine," Skye snapped, "I'm just reviewing a test we have first period."

She would need new friends. Just for now. Up until her ex-BFF's pleaded for her to take them back.

Just as Skye opened the door and planted a 1,395 dollar black Brava Fitted Stretch Leather Knee Boot-ed foot in the snow, a group of girls caught her eye. They had legitimately good style; designer clothing, nothing below 100 dollars. And they were also pretty, prettier than Skye had thought. She started walking over because even if they were pretty, they were still LBRs and she would never run for an LBR. When she caught up she noticed Lilly Clare, who was obviously the alpha. She was followed by two girls who Skye remembered being named Vanessa and Thalia. Skye took a deep breath and power walked over to the group, who was now giggling beneath one of the huge trees on the lawn.

"Um hey. Lilly, right?" Skye managed to say without spinning on her high priced boots and hightailing herself far away from the LBRs.

The girls looked at her in awe. Skye would be flattered that they recognized her alpha-ness, but she was too worried about her ex-BFFs, who were walking right behind her.

"You know who I am?" Lilly asked.

"Um, of course!" Skye tried not to laugh as she spoke. LBRs were SO easy to get.

"Uh what's up guys?" Skye said with a huge smile. Her friends were getting closer, and she had to make it seem like they were all closer than their clique had ever been.

As her ex-BFFs passed, she turned to glance at them. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at them. They all stared at each other, wanting an insult, but ultimately all they could do was turn around and walk away with their designer bags in tow. It was obvious that some of their confidence had fallen judging by their now slow and un-synchronized walking. Skye was an alpha, no matter what. She and her Kors boots may have gotten booted (no pun intended) out of her old group, but alphas could adapt. In fact Skye had just shown that they could do more than adapt. They could come back better.

**as I promised, I'm going to keep writing more and more. please leave reviews because I haven't had many! I'm super happy about all the views! 50 of them since I started! So I'll keep writing, in fact i'm going to work on chapter 13. drama is coming, my loves, i promise ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Emerald Lake Academy

The Basement Bathroom

7:29 am

Wednesday, December 4

" . ?" Autumn screeched with zero concern for the janitors next door, or for the fact that the dirty janitor room WAS next door. "Skye finding new friends the next day is more shocking than, I don't know, Fendi making their new ugly cheap-looking bird bags!"

"It's going to be fine." Brooklyn assured her, not sounding very reassured herself.

It was chaos. Brooklyn was biting her mani-ed nails, which she never did. Autumn was violently pacing, wearing the soles of her Lanvin Metallic Gold Ballerina Flats, which she would never do to her high priced shoes on a normal day. Aubrey was nervously twirling her hair, which she'd normally frown upon for the fact of messing up perfectly sculpted hairdos.

"Today's mission is getting Cooper," Autumn snapped with a cold tone, taking on the voice of an alpha, "and it WILL happen today."

"But we can't get him in one school day! That's like-" Brooklyn exclaimed before being cut off by the ah-nnoying beta-turned-alpha.

"No 'buts'," the beta-turned-alpha said, her tone turning colder by the minute, "and yes we can."

"Uh, 'scuze me but the proper way to say that is I can. Aren't you forgetting that I'm the one that needs to get him?" Aubrey giggled nervously.

"Well if you can't get him I will." Autumn exclaimed, not noticing her friend's dropped jaws and shocked faces.

"Because if Skye wins this," Autumn slid an index finger across her neck, "that's us."

She turned on her 545 dollar flats and glided out of the room, leaving two shocked girls and one big threat.

**leave reviews if you want, I appreciate them all. This chapter is really short, I know, but I didn't have much to say here. Well, much to say, just not a lot of room! I love you guys so much, because if you're looking at this right now, you bothered to move on from the first chapter and keep reading! So my views have doubled since last time I posted a chapter! Thanks so much loves! I'll keep writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Emerald Lake Academy

The Halls

7:34 am

Thursday, December 4

Skye strutted through the halls with her new clique. Who knew that these girls actually knew what they were doing? She watched contentedly as an angry Autumn marched up the stairs and the other two shocked girls stomped up after her. They were falling apart. Skye never thought that it would have something to do with Autumn though.

It was so perfect. She didn't need to break their supermodel formation that was attracting all eyes to turn to see if her girls looked great. She knew they did. It almost gave her sadness that she would have to abandon them when their other clique welcomed her back with open arms. After she got Cooper.

Speak of the hawtie, he himself was walking down the hall, flanked by his polo-and-khaki loving boys. She caught his eye and gave him a sultry half-smile and her signature flirty eyebrows. He grinned back.

Skye was even more than elated that he smiled back. She was so caught up in wanting to win that she forgot that she was actually crushing on him.

Her perfect moment got even better when she caught her open mouthed ex-BFFs staring, and she knew that they'd seen. They merged through the hall traffic and to Skye's locker.

"Hey guys lets meet at lunch at my usual table." Skye said in a confident tone.

"But what about all your friends? Oh, wait, they'll sit with us!" Thalia exclaimed awkwardly, obviously still in awe of the alpha.

"No, they won't sit with us," Skye scoffed at the very thought, "they'll sit somewhere else. Get there as fast as you can."

"Totally. See you then." Lilly said. It was obvious that she was the only one who wasn't in awe of her alpha status, and interestingly enough, Skye liked it. Admired it even.

As her new BFFs left, her ex-BFFs came by. They didn't stop to say anything, even to gloat or insult. They just marched past.

It was obviously their goal to make Skye think that they were tight and unstoppable, but everything was off.

One of Aubrey's 650 dollar Jimmy Choo peep toe wedges was out of synch with the rest of the fast moving couture shoes. Every time Brooklyn took a step her 2,050 dollar black Chloe shoulder bag swung and hit Autumn's leg. And Autumn's 3,900 dollar Donna Karan draped suede vest kept attempting to inch its way off her shoulder.

The whole group was less coordinated than one of Lady Gaga's outfits. It was a shame to see her friends this way. Taking pity on them, she marched off next to them on her way to her next class, smothering them in her perfection and letting them see what they could still have.

She swung in the door, attracting the eyes of all her classmates, female and male. She wasn't even an alpha anymore. She'd so broken those barriers.

**beyond huge shoutout to outside the crayon box for all the reviews and sticking with me from chapter 1! Yayyyyyyy! Anyways, I'll keep updating and writing! Btw sorry for the overuse of prices… whenever I find these I find the prices so ridiculous I want to show them (and it also helps show how horribly rich these characters are)! Love you guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

Emerald Lake Academy

The Parking Lot

3:01 pm

Wednesday, December 4

Aubrey slid into her limo admiring Aspen Parker, one of Cooper's polo-and-khaki wearing buddies. She hadn't even noticed him until last period since she'd been so caught up in Cooper. Once all of her BFFs got so caught up in him, her crush-o-meter had dropped like crazy.

Her moment of happiness looking at Aspen was cut short when she saw the totally ah-nnoying beta-turned-alpha. She'd been going alpha crazy the entire day. Her attitude was colder than the icy temperature outside and she was giving he BFFs less room than 2-sizes-too-small super skinny jeans. She was worse than Skye had EVER been. A pang of sadness rang through her body when she thought of her alpha. What she did to Autumn, well that was mean, but Autumn was going way meaner, threatening to take Cooper while she still liked him. An even bigger pang took place in Aubrey's body as she realized something else; Skye had replaced them after they threw her out faster than last season's Burberry. And she wouldn't want them back. They were stuck with Triple A aka ah-nnoying alpha Autumn, as she'd been text-named last period by she and Brooklyn.

As the limo started rolling she looked out the window for another look at Aspen. Instead of Aspen she saw something else. Autumn flirting with Cooper. Not discreet flirting. Full-on-obvious-please-date-me flirting. Aubrey was automatically filled with rage. It wouldn't have been as bad if Autumn knew that Aubrey didn't like him anymore. But Autumn still thought that Aubrey was crazy about him. Which meant Autumn had gone overboard. Way overboard. God was she dead. She whipped out her iPhone and scrolled to her texts with Brooklyn.

Aubrey: triple a has gtg. found her w/ coop. wrst part: thinks i still luv him. i vote her out

Brooklyn: omg x 10! i vote her out 2. bye bye triple a :)

Aubrey took a deep breath and pulled up her texts with Skye. She would never apologize first but she was desperate to kick out Triple A and Skye was crucial to her plan.

Aubrey: k, i know ur mad but a's crazy. gone alpha & is nsane. flirting w coop. i want her out. u in?

Skye: why should i care? u kicked me out & i have friends now. good ones

The text stung ah-lot; especially the one about her new friends being better. But she picked up her texting fingers and carried on.

Aubrey: cuz we want u back. r u seriously gonna hang w those LBRs 4 rest of middle? and i know u want coop and autumn ruined u. dont u wanna hlp get her back?

Skye: hmm…

Aubrey: im not gonna wait while u play games. u in or not?

Skye: 1 condition.

Aubrey: state

Skye: i want lilly. not an LBR and gr8 autumn replacement

Aubrey: done :) truce?

Skye: truce :)

Aubrey slipped her phone back in her Prada hobo with a smirk on her face. Triple A was going down. Hard.


End file.
